More Than Friends
by thorny21
Summary: As Saara and Jesshika return to Konoha late at night, they are yanked into the woods by two mysterious men and are raped. Later they find out they are pregnant but Neji and Sasuke offer to help...but why?
1. Prologue

**A/N: As always I do NOT own Naruto! Only the character Jesshika. My best friend Bloodyninja87 owns Saara and YourAngelOfChaos owns Kerii. I'm only posting the the prologue and first chapter to see if anyone would want to read the rest of this or not. I will also be posting a new Bleach one as well. **

"I can't wait to get home." Jesshika told her best friend as they walked home from their latest mission. Their squad leader Yamato and squadmate Kerii were not with them on this mission.

"Neither can I. We'll have a week vacation to do what we want." Saara said. They were just outside of Konoha where the gates became visible. Just as they passed a dense forest two lone figures creapt out of the darkness, grabbing the two girls and covering their mouths so they couldn't scream before dragging them into the trees. The two men flung the girls to the ground and began removing their clothes. Saara and Jesshika kicked, bit and scratched at their assailants trying to get away but it was to no avail. The men easily outweighed and overpowered them pinning their arms down so they could not reach any weapons. Refusing to cry out both girls remained silent through it all. They would not give their attackers the pleasure of their cries. After the ordeal was all over, the two men redressed the girls and quickly disappeared into the darkness. Saara and Jesshika waited to make sure the men were gone before crawling over to each other, hugging each other in the darkness and passing out. A few hours later the first rays of the sun streamed through the forest waking them up. They looked around unsure of where they were until the memory of what happened came flooding back to them. Looking at each other they began to cry as they tried to stand up.

"We...we need to go...home." Jesshika said shakily. Saara nodded.

"Hai...lets...go home." she agreed. They stumbled out of the forest and headed up the road to the gates of Konoha. As soon as they entered the village they went straight to Lady Tsunade at the hokage tower. Shizune stopped them just outside the office but seeing the looks on their faces she hurriedly let them in.

"Jesshika Shiranui and Saara Kamizuki reporting, ma'am." Shizune said.

"I trust everything went well?" Tsunade asked, never taking her eyes off the window behind her desk.

"Ye...yes Lady Tsunade." Saara stuttered out.

"Ev...everything went ac...according to plan." Jesshika added. Tsunade turned away from the window to look at the girls. They were standing quite close to each other holding hands and shaking, not making eye contact with her like they usually did.

"Girls are you alright? What is wrong?" asked Tsunade in concern. The girls remained silent. Tsunade raised a brow at the normally boisterous hyper teens before looking to Shizune.

"Take them to the hospital straight away and check them over." she stated. Shizune nodded, also concerned.

"At once. Come along girls." Shizune said as she reached out to touch their shoulders. Both girls flinched back away from her touch unconsciously. Tsunade watched them quizzically.

"Hurry along straight to the hospital. Dismissed." she tried. The girls snapped their heads up before hurrying out the door, Shizune on their heels.

"What the hell is going on with them?" Tsunade mused to herself. She resolved herself to look in on them as soon as she was done her paperwork. Sighing she sat down, grabbed her brush and began to work.

Meanwhile at the hospital Shizune led the two girls down a small hallway and into a vacant room.

"Sit on the beds please." she instructed. Saara and Jesshika slowly sat down on the same bed, never releasing each other's hand. Shizune looked up to see them on the same bed. At first she was going to say something to them but thought better of it for the moment. Ino came in a few minutes later.

"Alright girls. Lets just get you checked out, okay?" Shizune asked. The girls simply nodded. Shizune and Ino got to work checking the girls over. Everytime they tried to check under their clothing the girls would pull away and hold the clothes down. After fifteen minutes of trying Shizune gave up.

"Okay. That's enough for now. Lay down, you'll both be staying here overnight." she told them.

"But...but what about our brothers? We have to tell them we're back." Saara said quietly.

"We don't want them to worry about us." Jesshika said. Ino smiled softly at them.

"Don't worry I'll let them know you are here." she said. The girls lay back on the bed next to each other and stared out the window. As soon as the last nurse that had come to check on them left, they sat up to look at each other.

"We have got to get out of here before Tsunade comes." Saara whispered.

"The nurses will tell her we wouldn't cooperate with the tests." Jesshika said quietly. They slid off the bed and crossed the room quickly to where their clothing was stored. After pulling them out and looking at them they decided against putting them back on.

"I don't want those clothes anymore." Jesshika stated.

"Me neither." Saara said. Just as they climbed back on the bed and opened the window Genma and Izumo came in.

"What are you doing?" Genma asked. The girls swung around to stare at them.

"Oh umm...we wanted some fre...fresh air." Jesshika replied.

"More like you were trying to escape." Izumo said. Saara and Jesshika looked at each other before bursting out into tears. Genma and Izumo flew to them and went to pull them into their arms. The girls freaked a little and backed away from them.

"What's wrong?" asked Genma in concern. The two girls were staring at them wild eyed while shaking in each other's arms. After a few minutes they dove into their brothers arms sobbing so hard Genma and Izumo could feel them shaking.

"What? What is it?" asked Izumo, seriously worried now.

"Take...take us home, please!" Saara and Jesshika pleaded.

"But why?" asked Genma. The girls shook their heads.

"Please we don't want to talk about it. Just take us home." Saara said. Izumo and Genma exchanged glances.

"Okay we'll take you home." Izumo said. They scooped their sisters up into their arms heading for the door. Looking out they saw no one in the hallway so they quickly darted down the hall towards the front doors. Just as they reached it Tsunade and Shizune saw them.

"Where are you going with my patients?" demanded Tsunade.

"We are taking them home." Genma stated.

"What? You can't do that without permission!" Shizune yelped. Genma and Izumo glared at her saying nothing. Tsunade walked up to them and went to touch the girls. Again they flinched away from her touch.

"Girls? Look at me." Tsunade said softly. Slowly Jesshika and Saara turned their heads to look at her. Seeing the fear in their eyes and how they clung to their brothers she let out a sigh.

"I don't know what happened to you, but I will allow you to go home for now." Tsunade relented.

"Thank you." the girls said in a whisper so quiet Tsunade almost didn't hear it.

"Lets go. Excuse us." Izumo said. He and Genma pulled their sisters close to their chests and went out the doors to go home. Tsunade and Shizune stared after them.

"They are hiding something, aren't they?" asked Shizune.

"Hai I believe they are. But what I wonder." Tsunade stated.

Genma and Izumo quickly brought the girls home and placed them on the couch. They immediately moved closer together not saying a word. Izumo and Genma exchanged glances once again before Genma went to get them both a cup of tea. Izumo waited for Genma to come back before trying to talk to them. Genma gave them both a hot cup of tea which they took silently.

"Can you tell us what happened?" Izumo asked. The girls simply shook their heads saying nothing.

"Why not? Obviously something is wrong." Genma stated. The two remained silent not saying a word. Izumo soon got frustrated.

"What the hell happened to you? Just tell us!" he yelled.

"We...can't..." Saara said.

"Why the hell not?" demanded Izumo. Saying nothing the girls got up off the couch and bolted upstairs to Jesshika's room. Genma and Izumo looked at each other stunned before taking off after them. Just as they reached their door, it slammed shut in their faces and they heard the lock engage.

"Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled." Izumo said gently.

"Will you let us in? Please?" asked Genma. They waited for an answer but none came. After a while they gave up and went back downstairs where they plopped onto the couch. Izumo pulled his headband off his head and ran his hand through his chocolate brown hair.

"What are we going to do?" he asked with a sigh.

"I really don't know. If they don't tell us what's wrong we can't help them." Genma replied.

"Do you think something terrible happened to them?" asked Izumo almost in a whisper.

"I don't know but I have a very bad feeling about it." Genma said.

**A/N: Okay everyone! On to chapter 1!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto, only Jesshika. Bloodyninja87 owns Saara and YourAngelOf Chaos owns Kerii. **

A month later Saara and Jesshika woke up from a deep sleep. They looked at each other for a few minutes before saying anything.

"I don't feel so good..." Jesshika stated.

"Me neither." Saara said. Suddenly they both jumped out of bed and ran across the hall to their shared bathroom. Kneeling on both sides of the toilet they started throwing up. Once they were finished they stood up and went to the sink, turning the faucet on and rinsing their mouths out.

"What the hell was that?" asked Jesshika wearily as they went into their room, shutting their door. They sat on their beds in silence for a few minutes before realization dawned on them.

"You don't think?..." Saara said. Jesshika shook her head.

"No way. No friggen way." she said.

"Only one way to know for sure." Saara mused.

"How? We can't exactly walk into the store and get a test you know." Jesshika said.

"I have an idea. We wait till our brothers leave then we act like we are going for training but go into the woods and find some rabbits." Saara told her.

"Rabbits? What for?" asked Jesshika.

"Rabbits can be used to tell if your pregnant or not." Saara said.

"Oh okay. Lets get dressed before Gennie or Imo-kun come looking for us." Jesshika said. They hurried to get dressed in their ninja gear and went downstairs. Izumo and Genma were waiting for them in the kitchen.

"Its about time you got up." Genma said as he slid a cup of coffee to them. Izumo was at the stove cooking breakfast.

"You want anything to eat?" he asked glancing over his shoulder. At the mention of food both girls turned a little green.

"You okay? You look a little sick." Genma said with worry in his eyes.

"We're fine. We're just not hungry right now." Saara said. Genma looked back and forth between the two girls in concern but let it go. He knew they wouldn't say anything to him or Izumo about it anyway. Saara and Jesshika drank their coffee before standing up.

"Where are you going this early?" asked Izumo curiously.

"Training with Yamato-sensei." Jesshika stated.

"Oh okay. Have a good day and we'll see you tonight." Genma said as he gave them both a kiss on the forehead, Izumo doing the same as they walked by him.

"See you tonight." the girls said in unison as they went out the door. Saara and Jesshika headed towards the training grounds where they knew Yamato and Kerii would be waiting.

"Tell me again why we are going to training?" asked Jesshika. Saara glanced at her best friend as they continued to walk.

"For one to keep things normal and for two rabbits are still sleeping this time of day." Saara explained.

"Ah good reasons." Jesshika said. They continued to walk at a leisurely pace not wanting to get there too early as they have never been on time before. When they got to the training grounds Yamato was waiting by the big tree they always met by.

"How did you manage to beat Kerii here?" he asked. Jesshika and Saara jumped up to sit on the branch above him without saying a word. Yamato stared up at them curiously for a moment.

"_What is going on with them? They've been acting strange for a while now._" Yamato thought to himself. Yamato continued to stare at them until he felt Kerii's chakra steadily approaching.

"You're early for once." Kerii stated looking up at them once she reached them.

"Oh shut up." Saara and Jesshika snapped. Kerii looked taken aback at her team mates as they landed softly near her.

"Lets get started. Lets spar for warm ups. Kerii against Saara, Jesshika against me." Yamato said. Everyone moved off to get ready. Saara and Jesshika took a fighting stance and waited for Yamato and Kerii to make the first move. It didn't take long as Kerii charged towards Saara fist raised. Saara expertly ducked it and countered with a leg sweep. Kerii jumped into the air to avoid it at the last second, doing a backflip and landing a few feet away. Yamato ran at Jesshika intending to hit her with a roundhouse. Jesshika jumped back away from him and slid a few feet before catching herself. Kerii ran at Saara just as Yamato threw a kunai at Jesshika. Just outside of the treeline Saara and Jesshika saw two small rabbits entering the grounds. Saara lit a paper bomb but froze once she saw the rabbits.

"Saara throw it!" Kerii said. Saara snapped back to attention and threw the paperbomb away but it exploded not too far from her; the blast causing her to land on her back a few feet away.

"Jesshika look out!" Yamato yelled but was not fast enough. Jesshika snapped out of her daze to look at him but it was too late. His kunai was flying straight at her, aiming for her heart. At the last second she turned away and the kunai landed in her arm.

"Itai!" Jesshika shrieked. Yamato and Kerii hurried over to check on them. Kerii went straight to Saara to make sure she was okay while Yamato went to Jesshika.

"Dammit!" Jesshika yelled holding her arm.

"Are you okay?" Yamato asked as he reached out to touch her.

"I'm fine!" Jesshika snapped yanking away. Yamato looked at her in surprise. She had never raised her voice to him like that. He stared at her for a few minutes before nodding once going over to Kerii to see Saara. Kerii was helping her to sit up while Saara threw out a string of curse words.

"Dammit! Shit shit shit!" Saara exclaimed while hitting the ground with her fist.

"Are you hurt? Are you bleeding anywhere?" Yamato asked.

"Dammit all to hell! I'm okay how's Jessie-chan?" asked Saara.

"She's okay. Lets get you to the hospital to get you looked at." Yamato said. Jesshika walked over to where the others were, holding her arm while the blood poured down it.

"No hospital! We're fine." she said. She reached her good hand out and pulled Saara to her feet, covering her hand with blood.

"What the hell is the matter with you two? You have been distracted all morning." Yamato asked.

"Its nothing." Saara said as she and Jesshika began to stumble away.

"Where are you going?" asked Kerii.

"To see Sakura so she can heal my arm." Jesshika said.

"Wait we'll go with you." Yamato said. He and Kerii ran up to the girls. Yamato easily lifted Jesshika into his arms but not before noticing how she flinched at the contact. Kerii ran in front of Saara making her stop.

"Get on my back. I'll carry you." she said. It was more of an order than a request. Sighing Saara gave in and climbed onto her back. Once she was settled Kerii and Yamato ran to training ground four where Kakashi and his team were training. Kakashi and the others looked towards them as soon as they sensed them getting closer. Upon seeing Yamato and Kerii running with the two girls Kakashi stood up and ran to meet them, the others following behind.

"What happened?" asked Kakashi as soon as they stopped. He watched as blood fell from Jesshika's arm to the ground.

"Move them over here and set them down." he instructed. He led them over to the tree they had just been sitting under. Yamato and Kerii gently sat the girls on the ground under one of the branches. Sakura knelt down to tend to Jesshika first as she was the one bleeding, the kunai still sticking out of her arm. Sakura looked up at Yamato.

"Why didn't you remove it?" she asked him. Yamato turned to her.

"She wouldn't let me touch her." he said. Kakashi raised a brow at this finding it odd.

"What happened?" he asked Yamato. Yamato motioned for him to move away from the girls, Sasuke and Naruto following.

"We were sparring this morning and for some reason the girls seemed out of it. Saara lit a paper bomb and Kerii had to yell at her to throw it. It didn't get far before it exploded, throwing her back." Yamato explained.

"How did Jesshika get hurt?" asked Naruto.

"I threw a kunai at her but she didn't move to get away from it until it was too late. I'm just glad she moved enough for it to land in her arm, otherwise she might be dead now." Yamato told them.

"They have been acting rather strangely ever since they came back from that mission last month." Kakashi stated.

"I've noticed." Yamato said. Before anyone could say anything else Sakura yelled to them.

"Kakashi-sensei, Yamato-sensei!" she yelled. They quickly returned to her side and waited for her to speak.

"They are both fine now. Saara has a bit of a concussion and I managed to get the bleeding stopped on Jesshika's arm." Sakura said as she stood up.

"Thank you Sakura." Yamato said. Sakura smiled at him.

"No problem, sensei." she said. Saara and Jesshika looked up at Yamato and Kerii.

"Sorry." they said. Yamato knelt down in front of them.

"Its okay. I'm just glad you weren't hurt worse than this." he said.

"Should we go back to training?" Saara asked.

"No I want you both to go home." Yamato said.

"Alright." Jesshika said. They slowly stood up with Sakura and Kerii helping them to their feet. Once they were steadied Jesshika and Saara performed a hand sign and teleported away. Instead of going home they teleported into the trees back at their own training ground, masking their chakra so no one would know they were there. They jumped up into the trees to wait for more rabbits to come out. A few hours later two small brown and white rabbits appeared.

"On three. One...two...three!" Saara yelled. They both jumped out of the tree and grabbed the rabbits before they even knew what hit them. Moving farther back into the trees, Jesshika and Saara sat down with the rabbits on their laps.

"So now what do we do?" asked Jesshika quietly. Saara pulled out two syringes and two cups, handing one cup and one syringe to Jesshika.

"Pee in the cup and draw up some urine into the needle, then inject it into the rabbit." Saara explained.

"You are aware we are in the middle of the woods, right?" Jesshika asked.

"Yes! Now once they are injected we wait a few days then kill the rabbits to check their ovaries. If they change we're pregnant; if no change we aren't." Saara continued to explain. Jesshika looked at Saara in surprise before looking down at the rabbit in her lap.

"I...I don't think I can do that. Look at it; he's too soft and fluffy...and cute!" Jesshika said with a sad expression on her face. Saara looked at her friend, letting out a sigh before putting the syringe back in her pouch. From the look on her face, Saara knew her friend was not going to budge.

"Damn...I was hoping to see some blood." she said. Jesshika snapped her head up to look at her friend.

"Didn't you see enough of it when I was bleeding back there?" she asked incredulously.

"That's different." Saara stated.

"How the hell is it different? Blood is blood." Jesshika asked.

"It just is. What do you propose we do now?" asked Saara.

"Well...umm...we could always transform into someone and buy the tests." Jesshika suggested.

"That might work, but it can't be anyone from the village." Saara stated.

"I know. We don't need to start rumors." Jesshika said. They let the rabbits go and stood up. Performing a hand sign once again they teleported to a dark alley behind the market place.

"Transform!" they said quietly as they made the signs. Smoke filled the alley but it soon cleared, revealing the newly transformed Saara and Jesshika. Instead of a black haired girl with red highlights and brown eyes, Saara was now a green eyed girl with long waist length brown hair. In her hair was an orange flower and two leaves. She was wearing a pink spaghetti strap half shirt with red lace going around it meeting in a bow at the chest and a pair of black shorts; on her feet she wore a pair of simple black and pink sandals. Jesshika transformed from a brown haired girl with brown eyes into a tanned woman with long pink hair and bright purple eyes. She wore a blue shirt with pink hearts on it and a pair of jeans with purple sneakers. On her right wrist she wore a pink bangle and on her left she wore a blue one. Once they were set they walked out of the alley and into the store. As they walked to the back of the store they could feel eyes on them. Glancing back they saw the female clerk staring at them.

"What's her problem?" Jesshika whispered.

"She probably just doesn't recognize us from the village." Saara replied. Jesshika simply nodded and they continued to the back of the store. After picking out two tests they hurried to the front of the store. As they got to the end of the aisle they bumped into someone.

"Oh! We're sorry!" Jesshika said.

"It's alright." a familiar voice said. Saara and Jesshika looked up to see Hinata and Tenten standing there. Saara and Jesshika glanced at each other then back to their friends.

"Are you okay?" Hinata asked.

"Sorry yeah we're fine." Saara said.

"Uh...we gotta go." Jesshika said as she grabbed Saara by the hand and led her to the front. Tenten and Hinata stared after them before shrugging and continuing on there way. Once they reached the counter the clerk rang up their purchase and placed it into a bag.

"You're not from around here are you?" she asked before handing them their bag.

"No...we're just passing through." Saara said. Jesshika smiled at the clerk before thanking her and pushing Saara towards the door. Outside they darted into the alley and teleported themselves back home. They transformed back into themselves and dashed upstairs to the bathroom with their bag.

"I'll go first." Jesshika said. Saara handed her a test and went outside to wait. She heard the toilet flush and stuck her head back in as Jesshika was placing her test on the left side of the sink.

"My turn, huh?" Saara stated.

"Yup." Jesshika agreed. She left the bathroom so Saara could take her own test.

"I'm done!" Saara called as the toilet flushed once more. Jesshika went back in and looked at the sink where Saara had put her test on the right side. Saara sat on the toilet while Jesshika sat on the edge of the tub to wait. After the three minutes were up they looked at each other and stood up. They picked up their own tests and looked at each other.

"You ready?" Jesshika asked.

"As I'll never be." Saara replied with a small laugh.

"Okay one two three...look." Jesshika counted. They both looked at their tests at the same time. Saara and Jesshika eyes met once more.

"This can't be fucking happening!" they said in unison. They exchanged tests to look at them. Both tests had two pink lines. The girls dazed, walked into their room and slumped onto the bed.

A few hours later the girls were cleaning up from dinner. After their initial shock they just stayed in their room until their brothers got home.

"Dinner was great as usual." Genma said.

"It was very good." Izumo agreed.

"Thanks." Saara said as she filled the sink with water to do the dishes. Izumo and Genma left the girls in the kitchen and went to watch some television. Twenty minutes later the girls walked into the living room.

"Hey we're gonna go for a walk." Jesshika stated. Genma and Izumo turned to look at them.

"This late?" asked Izumo.

"Yeah we're feeling a little restless We'll be back in a while okay?" Saara said.

"Alright. Don't stay out too late." Genma said. They turned to walk out the door and closed it behind them softly. Heading out they wandered around the village aimlessly for a few hours before ending up on top of the Hokage monument. They walked up to the edge and sat down peering down at the darkening village below.

"I can't believe this is happening to us!" Jesshika wailed.

"Just look at us! What happened to us being strong kunoichi? We couldn't even stop it!" Saara yelled.

"What are we gonna do? We can't let anyone find out. I couldn't live with it." Jesshika said as tears began to fall down their faces.

"Fuck this I can't take it anymore!" Saara yelled again getting to her feet. Jesshika stood up as well.

"What are we gonna do?" sobbed Jesshika.

"I can't live like this." Saara stated as sobs began to wrack her body. Jesshika and Saara clasped hands meeting each other's eyes in the darkness. They began to sob harder as they moved to the edge of the cliff. Locking their hands together, they stepped out to the very edge sticking one foot out getting ready to jump. Just as they went to lean forward they were grabbed around the waists and hauled back from the ledge by a pair of strong arms. They struggled to get out of their grasps as hard as they could.

"Let us go! Kami please let us go!" Jesshika pleaded.

"Just let us die, please!" Saara cried.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" asked a male voice.

"Explain yourselves." said another. Jesshika and Saara stopped struggling long enough to look at who held them. To their surprise it was none other than Neji Hyuuga and Sasuke Uchiha. Since they were well away from the ledge they released their holds on them. They dropped to their knees and cried even harder. When Neji and Sasuke stepped forward to console them they jumped up and ran away from them towards the ledge once again. They stared after them stunned before running after them. Before they got too far Sasuke and Neji reached out and grabbed their arms, stopping them. They did not turn around to face them. Neji and Sasuke pulled them turning them around and hugging them to their chests. The girls stiffened at first but finally relaxed into their arms and cried until there was nothing left. Sasuke and Neji sat against the monument, pulling the girls onto their laps as they went.

"Are you alright now?" asked Sasuke.

"No we're not." Saara said softly.

"Care to explain why you tried to jump off here?" asked Neji. Jesshika and Saara looked at each other in the darkness once again.

"A month ago...on our way back from our mission we were...attacked..." Jesshika started.

"Attacked? What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"We...were pulled into the woods by two men...and they...they...raped us." Saara said as they both began to cry again.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" asked Neji.

"We didn't want anyone to know. We're ninja and we couldn't fend them off." Jesshika said.

"Is that why you tried to...jump?" asked Sasuke. The girls shook their heads.

"No that's only part of the reason." Saara said.

"What's the other part?" asked Neji softly.

"We're...pregnant!" Jesshika cried, burying her head into Neji's shoulder.

"We couldn't live with the shame if everyone found out it was because of a rape." Saara said as she began to cry again as well.

"Did you see who it was?" asked Sasuke.

"It was too dark. We couldn't see anything." Jesshika said. Neji and Sasuke remained quiet for a bit while the girls cried some more. Suddenly Neji gently took Jesshika by the chin and tilted her head so she was looking at him.

"I will take responsibility." he said.

"Wha...what do you mean?" asked Jesshika.

"I mean we will tell everyone the baby is mine." Neji explained. Sasuke looked down at Saara.

"I will help too. As far as anyone will know, your baby is mine." he said. Saara and Jesshika looked at them in disbelief.

"But why? Why would you do that?" they wanted to know.

"Because we are friends and we don't want to see you suffer like this." said Neji.

"What about the others? They might not believe you are the fathers since we never dated." Saara pointed out.

"We'll just tell them we were dating in secret." Sasuke said.

"Are you both absolutely sure you want to do this? It might mean trouble." Jesshika said.

"Especially once our brothers find out." Saara added.

"Shit! Our brothers! We were supposed to be back hours ago." Jesshika yelped getting up off Neji's lap, Saara getting up as well.

"Wait we'll walk you home and explain everything. As long as you feel up to it." Neji said.

"It would be best to get it done and over with." Sasuke mused.

"Okay if you think its best." Saara said.

"You won't be going through this alone. We will be right beside you." Sasuke promised. He and Neji put their arms around Saara and Jesshika's waists and teleported them down off the monument. As they headed back into the village Neji and Sasuke reached down and grabbed the girls hands. When they looked up at them questioningly Neji answered.

"If we are to be believed it is best we act the part." he explained. Nodding, the girls moved closer to the guys quietly walking back to Genma's house. As they got closer they could see the lights were still on downstairs. When they reached the porch the front door was yanked open revealing an angry Genma and Izumo.

"Where the hell have you been?" demanded Genma until he saw the looks on his sister and Saara's faces. He opened the door wider and moved out of the way so they could come in. Saara and Jesshika walked into the living room and sat on the couch with Neji and Sasuke. Genma and Izumo sat opposite them taking note that Saara and Jesshika were holding hands with the guys.

"What is going on? Where have you been for almost four hours?" asked Izumo.

"Imo-nii, we have something we need to tell you and Genma." Saara started. She looked at Sasuke nervously and he squeezed her hand in reassurance. She looked over to Jesshika who nodded while Neji put his arm around her.

"What is it?" asked Izumo.

"Jesshika and I..." Saara trailed off.

"We're pregnant." Jesshika said softly.

"What? Pregnant? Who are the fathers?" asked Genma. Neji and Sasuke stood up.

"We are." they said in unison. Saying nothing Genma and Izumo reared back and punched them both in the face, knocking them onto their asses.

"Gennie! Imo-kun!" Jesshika and Saara cried before getting to their feet. Genma and Izumo were advancing on Neji and Sasuke who had not yet gotten up. Saara and Jesshika moved in between them and their brothers kneeling by Neji and Sasuke. They helped them to sit up and wrapped their arms around them before looking at their brothers.

"Stop it! Just stop it!" Saara cried.

"Don't hurt them! We love them, Gennie!" Jesshika yelled not knowing what else to say to make them stop. Genma and Izumo stopped in their tracks.

"You...love them?" Izumo asked in disbelief.

"Yes we do!" Saara confirmed. Genma and Izumo looked down at Neji and Sasuke.

"Do they love you?" asked Genma. Wiping the blood from their lips they looked up at Izumo and Genma.

"I assure you Genma-sensei I love Jesshika with all my heart." Neji said.

"I love Saara very much. She means everything to me, Izumo-sensei." Sasuke said. Genma and Izumo looked back and forth between their sisters and the guys before slumping down into the chairs.

"How long?" asked Genma.

"How long...what?" asked Jesshika.

"How long have you guys been together?" Genma said. Jesshika and Saara looked at Neji and Sasuke.

"A little over a year." Neji replied. Saara and Jesshika helped Neji and Sasuke to their feet.

"How come we never knew about it?" asked Izumo.

"We didn't want anyone to know but I guess its going to come out now, huh?" Saara said with a small laugh while looking at Sasuke.

"Don't worry you won't be alone in this." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Sasuke is right. We'll be with you every step of the way." Neji said. Saara and Jesshika smiled at them and laid their heads back against their chests before letting out a yawn. Genma and Izumo stood back up and looked at them.

"Look the girls are tired. We can talk about this more in a few hours. I think its time you go home." Genma said.

"Can't they stay with us here?" asked Jesshika.

"No. For right now I think its best they go home." Izumo stated.

"But..." Saara started. Sasuke and Neji turned to the girls.

"It's alright. We'll come back in a few hours okay?" Sasuke said.

"Try to get some sleep now. Everything will be alright." Neji said.

"We'll walk you to the door." Jesshika stated. Neji wrapped his arm around her while Sasuke did the same to Saara. Once they got to the door, Sasuke opened it and they all stepped onto the porch. Genma and Izumo stayed behind in the house.

"Thank you for doing this." Saara said quietly.

"What are friends for?" asked Sasuke with a smile.

"We had better hurry this up. We are being watched." Neji said.

"Figures." Jesshika muttered. Neji and Sasuke walked up to them and pulled them into a hug.

"We need to kiss you since they are watching us, okay?" asked Neji.

"Ye...yes." Saara and Jesshika said. Neji and Sasuke leaned in slowly gently touching Jesshika and Saara's lips. Saara and Jesshika started to kiss them back, wrapping their arms around their necks to deepen it. After a few minutes they pulled apart for air.

"Good night my love." Neji said.

"Nite, Saara-chan. I love you." Sasuke said.

"Good night my Neji-kun." Jesshika said softly.

"I love you too Sasuke-kun." Saara told him. They waved goodbye as they headed off the porch and disappeared into the darkness. Jesshika and Saara went back in the house and closed the door once more.

**A/N: Okay everyone! Before I post more, I need to know if anyone actually wants to read it! Read and Review plz! And as always, any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto, only Jesshika. Bloodyninja87 owns Saara and YourAngelOf Chaos owns Kerii. **

The next day Genma and Izumo were found walking through the village with their sisters. They were taking them to the hospital to see Tsunade and get their pregnancies confirmed. As they passed the center of the village Genma and Izumo saw Neji and Sasuke laughing and joking with Naruto and Kiba. They stormed straight up to them and tapped them on the shoulder. Neji and Sasuke turned around in surprise.

"Genma, Izumo what's going..." started Sasuke. Genma and Izumo grabbed both of them by the arm and began to pull them away.

"Hey! What're you doing?" yelped Sasuke as he and Neji were yanked away from Naruto and Kiba.

"This is your problem too. Lets go." Genma stated. Sasuke and Neji looked at each other before noticing Saara and Jesshika standing not too far away. As soon as they saw them Neji and Sasuke pulled away from Genma and Izumo and ran up to them.

"What's going on?" asked Neji curiously. Saara and Jesshika looked around at Naruto and Kiba who were watching them intently.

"We're going to see Tsunade to confirm our pregnancies." Jesshika said lowering her voice.

"We had better go then." Sasuke said. Genma and Izumo nodded once before walking away. Sasuke looked over at Naruto and Kiba.

"Catch up to you later!" he yelled before giving a wave and walking away. Naruto and Kiba looked at each other.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Naruto.

"No idea dude." Kiba replied. Genma and the others walked to the hospital and went straight to Shizune at her office. She looked up when she heard Genma knock on her door.

"Genma? Is there something I can do for you?" she asked.

"Where is Tsunade?" Genma asked.

"Making rounds. Do you need her?" Shizune asked.

"Hai. As quickly as possible." Genma said. Shizune stood up and came around her desk.

"Follow me and I'll take you to her." she said. She walked out of the room and down a long hall, everyone following behind her. She led them down two more corridors before stopping in front of a large wooden door.

"Wait here." she instructed as she went in. A few minutes later she came back out with Tsunade in tow.

"You needed to see me?" Tsunade asked.

"Hai Saara and Jesshika do." Genma said. Tsunade turned to look at them questioningly.

"Girls? What's going on?" she asked.

"Umm...can we go somewhere...private?" asked Jesshika. Tsunade nodded.

"My office is right down here." she said turning and walking away. Once they were in her office she closed the door and went to her desk, sitting down.

"Now what is going on?" she asked.

"Jesshika and I found out yesterday that we're...pregnant. We need you to confirm it for us." Saara explained quietly. Neither girl could look her in the eyes.

"Pregnant? How can this be?" asked Tsunade. Saara and Jesshika said nothing. Sighing Tsunade stood up and went to stand in front of them.

"Excuse us for a few minutes please." she said glancing at the guys. Izumo opened the door and led the others out with Neji closing the door behind them.

"Okay girls. Lift your shirts up to your chests." Tsunade told them. As the girls lifted their shirts Tsunade brought green chakra to her hands running them over their stomachs. After a few minutes the green glow died away and she looked at the girls.

"You are both definitely pregnant. About four and a half weeks." Tsunade confirmed. Saara and Jesshika began to cry once again. Tsunade shook her head and went to the door. Opening it she motioned for the guys to come back in. Sasuke and Neji were the first ones in the room. Upon seeing the girls crying again they went straight to them. Tsunade raised a brow at them.

"Am I to assume you two are the fathers?" she asked. Sasuke and Neji simply nodded.

"So they really are pregnant then?" asked Izumo.

"Yes they are." Tsunade replied. She watched as Neji and Sasuke pulled the two crying kunoichi into their arms comforting them. Genma and Izumo turned to Tsunade.

"So what do we do now?" asked Izumo. Tsunade glanced at them before looking back at the teens.

"It depends." she said.

"On what?" asked Genma. The four teens looked up at Tsunade waiting for her reply.

"On what they plan to do about this." Tsunade said.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"Do you plan to take responsibility for them and the child they are carrying?" Tsunade asked.

"Yes we do. We are gonna be here every step of the way through this." Sasuke told her.

"Then what are you going to do?" asked Tsunade. Neji thought for a moment.

"They are our responsibility so they should move in with us." Neji said. Saara and Jesshika looked at him.

"You want us to move in with you?" Jesshika asked.

"Yes that way we can take care of you." Neji said.

"But you both live on opposite sides of the village." Saara said.

"What will your uncle say about us living together since we aren't married?" Jesshika asked.

"I assume he will be quite upset about this." Neji said.

"What if you and Jesshika move into the Uchiha compound with me and Saara?" suggested Sasuke.

"Your place?" asked Tsunade shocked.

"I'm the only one that lives there and it is more than big enough for two families." Sasuke said.

"That may just work." Tsunade agreed. Genma and Izumo stood looking at them in surprise.

"Why can't Sasuke and Neji just move in with us?" asked Izumo.

"Imo-kun there isn't any room for them in our house. Our home just isn't big enough." Saara said.

"We could move into a bigger house." Izumo stated.

"There is no point in arguing about this. If the girls wish to move in with the fathers of their babies that is their choice to make." Tsunade said.

"But..." Genma said.

"Enough! Saara and Jesshika what do you want to do?" Tsunade asked the girls. Saara and Jesshika looked at Sasuke and Neji before looking over at their brothers.

"Gennie you and Imo-kun know Saara and I love you but we also love Neji and Sasuke. We...will move in with them." Jesshika said.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" asked Tsunade.

"Yes, we love them and it will be best for our babies." Saara said. Tsunade looked at Neji and Sasuke.

"Do you love them?" she asked. Neji and Sasuke nodded.

"Yes we do." they said.

"Then it is settled. Saara and Jesshika will move in with Neji and Sasuke at the Uchiha compound immediately." Tsunade commanded. Genma and Izumo looked at their sisters in defeat.

"Aww don't look at us like that. It's not like we are moving out of the village ya know." Jesshika said softly.

"We know but we raised you ourselves. You're all we have." Genma said. Neji looked over at Genma.

"Genma-sensei, we aren't taking your sisters away from you. Nothing will change except where they live." Neji said.

"Besides you will also be getting a niece or nephew as well." Sasuke stated. Izumo and Genma looked at each other.

"I guess you're right, but we still don't have to like it." Izumo said.

"We will not let anything happen to them. You have our word." Neji stated.

"We will hold you to it." Izumo stated. Neji and Sasuke nodded their agreement.

"Now that everything is settled I suggest you get ready to move." Tsunade said. With that said, Genma and Izumo thanked Tsunade and they all left her office heading out into the warm sunshine. As soon as they were outside Neji and Sasuke reached out and took the girls by the hand, Genma and Izumo following them a little behind.

"Are you sure we should be holding hands like this?" whispered Saara to the others.

"We have no choice. Your brothers are watching us." Sasuke said.

"But what if the others see?" Jesshika asked softly.

"They will have questions for us but it is better they know now. Once we move in together they will find out anyway." Neji stated. They continued to walk for a while before turning to Genma and Izumo.

"We are going to the Hyuuga compound so we can speak to my uncle." Neji said.

"Umm...you want us to come with you?" asked Izumo knowing how Hiyashi Hyuuga could be.

"No we will be fine but thank you." Neji said bowing slightly.

"Okay...uh...Jessie-chan I'll be at home...you know in...in case you need me." Genma said.

"I will be fine Gennie-tou-san." Jesshika said with a smile.

"Don't worry about me, Imo-kun." Saara said before Izumo could say anything. With a small wave the four teens walked away heading for Neji's home. Soon they ran into Sakura and Ino.

"Hey guys! What's going on?" asked Sakura when she noticed the teens were holding hands.

"Oh hi Sakura, Ino." Saara and Jesshika said.

"Are you guys, like dating?" asked Ino.

"Hai we are." Sasuke confirmed.

"How long have you been going out?" asked Sakura curiously.

"A little over a year." Neji said.

"Seriously? We didn't even know!" Ino exclaimed.

"Well we did try to keep it that way but there's nothing we can do about it now." Sasuke said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" asked Sakura. Neji and Sasuke looked at Saara and Jesshika who simply nodded with a small smile.

"Saara and Jesshika are pregnant." Sasuke said.

"WHAT?" shrieked Sakura and Ino.

"It's true. Tsunade confirmed it for us a little while ago." Saara said.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Sakura.

"We are going to talk to Neji's uncle then we're all moving in to Sasuke's compound." Jesshika told them.

"Oh, well, uh...we have to go or we'll be late for our shift at the hospital." Sakura said.

"Congratulations you guys!" Ino squealed as she glomped the girls in a hug.

"Thanks...Ino." the girls wheezed out. Ino let go of them and ran off with Sakura.

"How long do you think it'll take?" asked Sasuke.

"Hmm? With those two? Not long enough." Neji replied.

"What do you mean?" asked Jesshika.

"He means how long before all of the rookies know about this." Saara clarified.

"With their mouths I doubt it will take long at all." Jesshika mused.

"We best be going if we want to beat them to my uncle." Neji stated.  
"Right." Sasuke, Saara and Jesshika said. They quickly hurried to the Hyuuga compound and went in. They met Hinata in the hallway as they entered.

"Hinata will you please let Uncle know I wish to speak to him?" Neji asked.

"Yes right away." Hinata said before hurrying to do as she was asked. A few minutes later she came back.

"Father will see you now." Hinata said.

"Thank you Hinata. You may want to join us as well." Neji said.

"Okay." Hinata replied. Hinata led them down the hall to her father's study and softly knocked on the door.

"Father, Neji is here to see you." she said.

"Come in." her father said. Hinata opened the door and waited for the others to go in before following them.

"Uncle Hiashi we need to discuss a matter of importance with you." Neji stated.

"We?" Hiashi asked. He looked up from his desk to see Neji standing with Jesshika, Saara and Sasuke.

"Yes." Neji said.

"Alright, what do you wish to discuss?" asked Hiashi. Neji cleared his throat while Jesshika looked at him nervously.

"Uncle you do not know this but for over the past year Jesshika and I have been seeing each other in secret." he said.

"What? Why did you keep it a secret?" asked Hiashi.

"We did not want to cause any trouble should anyone disagree with it." Neji stated.

"Then why tell me now?" asked Hiashi confused.

"Jesshika is currently pregnant with my child." Neji said. Hinata just stared at Jesshika in surprise. Hiashi stood up from behind his desk angrily after the shock wore off.

"You have disgraced the Hyuuga name! A child out of wedlock? Unforgiveable!" he ranted. Jesshika burst into tears and Neji quickly pulled her to him wrapping his arm around her.

"I understand. I will be moving out immediately and we will be moving to the Uchiha compound with Sasuke and Saara." Neji said, his voice as cold as ice.

"But Saara-chan why are you moving too?" Hinata piped up. Sasuke turned to look at her.

"She is pregnant with my child as well." he said. Hinata gasped before her eyes rolled back in her head and she fainted. Sasuke grabbed her before she hit the floor. He lowered Hinata to the floor gently before moving back to Saara's side. Hiashi looked back and forth between the four teens.

"Get your stuff and get out! Now!" he yelled. Neji gave him a dirty look before turning on his heel and walking away with Jesshika by his side. Sasuke and Saara quickly exited behind him. They followed him to his room where he began to throw some of his things into a duffel bag. Jesshika sat quietly on his bed while Sasuke and Saara stayed out of his way by the door.

"Oh Neji! I'm so sorry I didn't mean for this to happen!" Jesshika cried as more tears began to flow down her face. Neji turned to face her as soon as he heard her crying. He crossed the room and pulled her to him.

"I knew this would happen when I agreed to do this. It's not your fault." Neji said as he rubbed soothing circles on her back. Soon they heard footsteps coming up to the room. A light knock sounded on the door a few minutes later.

"Neji-kun? Its Hinata. May I come in?" Hinata asked.

"Yes. Come in." Neji stated. Hinata opened the door and went in.

"Are you really leaving Neji?" she asked while he continued to pack.

"I have no choice Hinata. I will not abandon Jesshika or my child." Neji stated. He lifted his bag and threw it over his shoulder before reaching a hand out to Jesshika pulling her to her feet.

"Are you sure you want to do this Neji?" Jesshika asked him again.

"I love you, Jesshika. Nothing will make me change my mind." Neji said. Sasuke looked at Neji.

"You ready then? I still have to explain this to Kakashi." he said.

"I am ready. Lets get out of here." Neji said. They left his room going down the hall and out the door without bothering to look back. Hinata stopped just outside the gates.

"Neji please take care of yourself...and Jesshika." she said as a lone tear fell down her face.

"I will Hinata. Do not worry." Neji stated walking away. They headed off back towards the village to Sasuke's home. As they came upon the gates they were surprised to see all of the rookies waiting with Kakashi and Yamato. As soon as they were seen the rookies surrounded them.

"Is it true?" they all asked at once.

"Is what true?" asked Sasuke trying to evade the question.

"That Saara and Jesshika are pregnant?" asked Tenten.

"Yes, we are pregnant." Saara confirmed.

"Is it also true Sasuke and Neji are the fathers?" asked Choji.

"Yes that's true too." Jesshika said. Kiba stepped forward clapping the guys on the back with a big grin on his face.

"Congrats dudes!" Kiba said happily.

"Uh...thanks." Neji and Sasuke said.

"What are you going to do now?" asked Shikamaru.

"The first thing we have to do is find out which house Neji and Jessie-chan want to live in so it can be cleaned for them." Sasuke said.

"We'll help you clean it." Sakura offered.

"With this much power of youth we will be done in no time!" exclaimed Lee.

"Meet back here in an hour with cleaning supplies." Sakura said. Before the four teens could say anything the rookies took off in different directions, leaving only Yamato and Kakashi behind. The four teens looked at each other before bursting out laughing.

"I guess we had better go pick out your house." Sasuke said turning to walk inside the gates. Kakashi reached his hand out to stop him. Sasuke looked up at him.

"Are you going to lecture me now?" he asked. Kakashi shook his head.

"You're taking responsibility for your actions so I don't need to. I was going to say it looks like you're finally reviving your clan." Kakashi said. Sasuke blushed a little before looking at Saara.

"Looks that way doesn't it?" he said. Kakashi simply nodded.

"I'm proud of you, Sasuke. I really am." he said. He pulled Sasuke into a quick hug before releasing him and stepping back.

"I...umm...thanks, Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke said. He smiled back at Saara and reached his hand out for hers. Saara moved up to stand beside him.

"What is it Sasuke-kun?" she asked.

"Nothing. Lets go home." Sasuke replied. As they went to step forward with Neji and Jesshika behind them Yamato stopped them.

"Girls, can I talk to you for a moment?" Yamato asked. Saara and Jesshika stepped away from the guys to go to him.

"What is it sensei?" they asked.

"I...uh...just want you to know if you ever need anything...you can come to me." Yamato said.

"Thank you sensei. We appreciate that." Jesshika and Saara said. They rose up on to their toes and kissed him on the cheek. Yamato's face instantly had a red tint to it.

"No problem girls. Now go. They are waiting for you." he said softly. Saara and Jesshika turned to look at Sasuke and Neji who were watching them intently. Taking one more look at Yamato they darted back to their sides.

"We've got to go now. We'll check in on you later." Kakashi said.

"Thank you." Neji said. With that said, Kakashi and Yamato disappeared in a poof of smoke.

"We ready to go home now?" asked Sasuke. Neji, Jesshika and Saara nodded. The four teens finally went through the gates into the compound. They walked for a little way before Sasuke stopped.

"This is my...err...our home." he said pointing to the house he and Saara were going to be occupying together from now on. It was his own childhood home.

"Which one do you want us to take?" asked Jesshika curiously while looking around.

"Anyone you want but the one at the very end." Sasuke stated. Jesshika and Neji walked around for a little while checking out the different homes. Finally they decided on the house across the street from Sasuke and Saara.

"Can we take this one?" asked Neji.

"Do you like it, Jessie-chan?" asked Sasuke.

"I love it Sasuke-kun." Jesshika replied.

"Then it is yours." Sasuke stated. Jesshika and Saara went into the house and began to open curtains and windows to air it out. By the time they were finished the rookies were back with many mops, brooms, cloths, and buckets.

"Konoha Cleaning Crew is here!" Naruto yelled as he entered the gates followed by the rest of the rookies.

"Are you sure you really want to do this?" asked Saara.

"What are friends for?" asked Choji.

"So which one is yours?" asked Ino looking at Neji and Jesshika. Neji pointed to the house behind him.

"This one." Neji said.

"Its...huge!" Kiba exclaimed. Sasuke began chuckling.

"Its not that big. Its the same size as mine." he said.

"Yeah but still..." Kiba trailed off. Sakura stepped forward.

"Its never gonna get cleaned with us standing around out here." she stated.

"You're right. Lets get started." Tenten agreed. Everyone picked up their cleaning supplies and went into the house. They split up into groups of two to clean the rooms. The main floor had the kitchen, dining room, living room, a bathroom and a den. Upstairs had a bathroom, two guest rooms and the master bedroom. Saara and Jesshika headed upstairs to clean the master bedroom while Neji and Sasuke worked on the guest rooms. Everyone else was busy sweeping, dusting, mopping or taking out old things that would not be needed or were broken. Three hours later Hinata came into the compound carrying four great big bags with her. Hinata walked towards the houses before calling out.

"Hello? Where is everyone?" she yelled. Kiba stuck his head out the window when he heard her yell.

"Over here Hinata!" he yelled back. He ducked back into the house and was outside a few minutes later.

"Hi Kiba." Hinata said with a smile.

"Let me take those. What're you doing here?" Kiba asked taking the bags from Hinata.

"I came to help. And I brought some stuff for Neji and Jesshika." Hinata replied.

"Come on in then." Kiba said. They went back into the house and Kiba sat the bags on the old table in the dining room. After Kiba took Hinata through the house to find the others. As they neared the stairs they met Sasuke and Neji coming down with Jesshika and Saara behind them.

"Hinata? What are you doing here?" asked Neji in surprise.

"I brought some stuff for you to help you get started." Hinata stated.

"What kind of stuff, Hina-chan?" asked Jesshika curiously.

"House stuff. Curtains and things like that." Hinata answered. Jesshika backed away as Saara put her fingers to her lips.

"I suggest you cover your ears." Jesshika warned them. They put their hands over their ears just as Saara blew one long loud whistle to gain everyone's attention. The first one to appear was Naruto, who was quite used to Saara calling to him and Kiba like that. Soon everyone else joined them.

"What's going on?" asked Naruto. Jesshika, Neji and Sasuke uncovered their ears and dropped their hands to their sides.

"Damn troublesome woman! You almost blew my eardrums!" Shikamaru complained.

"You'll live, Shika." Jesshika and Saara deadpanned.

"What did you need us for?" asked Neji.

"Hinata brought some stuff for us!" Jesshika said excitedly wrapping her arms around his neck, causing him to blush.

"Jessie-chan..." Neji trailed off embarrassed. Realizing what she had just done she let go and stepped back, with a blush of her own. Everyone laughed at the pair.

"Gomen, Neji-kun." Jesshika laughed lightly. Saara grabbed her best friend by the arm.

"Come on lets go see what's in those bags girls!" she said pulling Jesshika behind her. Ino, Tenten, Sakura and Hinata quickly followed, leaving the guys to stare after them.

"So what do we do?" asked Choji. Shikamaru shook his head.

"Women...never gonna understand them." he muttered.

"You're sure right about that one." Kiba agreed.

"We might as well get back to work. We still have alot to do before they can move in." Sasuke said. Nodding the guys all went back to work, finishing what ever they were doing before being interrupted by Saara's whistle. Meanwhile in the kitchen Saara and Jesshika were busy pulling things out of the bags from Hinata.

"Oh this is so pretty!" Jesshika exclaimed, holding up a set of pale blue curtains with dark blue sashes. The girls squealed in delight over the myriad of things Hinata had brought. Finally they got to the fourth bag and Jesshika began to pull stuff out. At the very bottom was a pale green and yellow blanket. Jesshika pulled it out gingerly and held it up.

"It's a baby blanket!" she cried out. Unfolding it she held it up for the girls to see. On the tiny blanket were both the Hyuuga and Shiranui family crests.

"Oooh it's so cute!" squealed Tenten.

"I've gotta show Neji!" Jesshika said before running off to find him. She ran through the kitchen before spotting him in the living room. He looked like he was looking for something.

"Neji!" Jesshika yelled happily. Neji turned to look at her as she came into the room.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Look what Hinata got for us!" Jesshika said as she held up the tiny blanket.

"It's nice." Neji said as he looked it over.

"Oh I just love having our own home!" Jesshika yelled excitedly as she glomped Neji.

"HEY!" Neji yelled as they both fell to the floor, Jesshika landing on top of him, their faces just inches apart. Neji instinctively wrapped his arms around her protectively as they fell so she wouldn't get hurt. They stared into each others eyes not moving before they heard the others hurrying into the living room.

"Are you okay?" Kiba asked as they entered the room. Sakura, Ino and Tenten looked on with smirks at the compromising position they found the two in. Hinata stared in shock at the scene her face bright red. Jesshika looked up at Kiba from where she was.

"I was just testing gravity. Yup, still works." she said with a small laugh. Neji quirked a brow at her.

"Riiight." he deadpanned.

"Neji, are you umm...gonna let her go anytime soon?" asked Naruto with his trademark goofy grin. Neji snapped his head up to look at him before it dawned on him he was still holding Jesshika in his arms. Once he let go of her Choji helped her to her feet. Sai reached a hand out and pulled Neji up as well. Neji immediately turned to Jesshika.

"Are you alright? Is the baby okay? You don't need a doctor do you?" he asked worriedly while activating his byakugan. Everyone stared in shock at his behavior until Sakura and Ino spoke up.

"Neji relax. She seems just fine." Ino said.

"You sure?" asked Neji hesitantly.

"Yes, nothing will happen to the baby this far along. The baby is well protected at this stage." Sakura assured him.

"Thank kami!" Neji said. He led Jesshika over to a chair and sat her down.

"Why don't you just rest a little just in case?" he suggested.

"Neji-kun I'm fine. Besides there's still a lot of work to do." Jesshika said.

"If you are sure." Neji said uncertainly. Jesshika placed her hand on his arm.

"I'm alright, Neji." she said as she looked into his eyes. Neji simply nodded before bending down to pick up the blanket that had hit the floor when they fell, handing it back to Jesshika.

"Why don't we get the rest of the stuff out and start hanging up the curtains and things since the cleaning is all done now." suggested Tenten.

"Sounds like a good idea." Saara agreed. The guys moved out of the way so the girls could get by them, heading for the dining room. Hinata picked up a set of pastel yellow curtains.

"Where should we hang these ones?" she asked holding them out to Jesshika.

"Umm...how about...the kitchen and dining room?" Jesshika suggested.

"It will brighten the room up thats for sure." Ino said. Hinata handed them to Tenten to hang up. They continued on until they had all the curtains assigned to the different rooms. The living room and den would be light blue and the downstairs bathroom was a combination of the two colors: blue curtain with a yellow sash. Tenten and Hinata were in charge of hanging up the ones in the kitchen and dining room while Ino and Sakura hung up the ones for the living room and den. Saara and Jesshika took the remaining curtains and went upstairs. They made short work of hanging up a light purple curtain in the bathroom. The master bedroom had plain white curtains and the first guest room had light blue ones with a dark blue sash. The second guest room had the oddest curtains of all. They were dark green and had orange sashes. Neji and Sasuke walked in just as they finished hanging up the green curtains. Sasuke and Neji looked at them bewildered before turning to the girls.

"Who splattered Gai-sensei on the window?" Sasuke asked coming up behind them.

"Not funny Sasuke!" Saara said sternly with her hands on her hips.

"I thought it was." Sasuke said with a smirk. Saara gave him her best glare before they all started laughing.

"You know you'd make a great Uchiha, Saara-chan." Jesshika stated. Saara and Sasuke looked at her and started blushing.

"Ahem...umm...did you guys need something?" Saara asked changing the subject.

"We came to tell you the cleaning is finished and everything is ready for us to move our stuff in tomorrow." Neji said.

"Good. I am so exhausted and hungry." Jesshika said. Saara and Jesshika's stomachs growled at the mention of food.

"Come on. Lets go say goodbye to the others and go back to my house. We can eat there." Sasuke said. They joined the others downstairs where they said their goodbyes promising to meet the next morning after training to help move Saara, Jesshika and Neji. Once everyone was out of the gates the four tired teens crossed the street to Sasuke's home, going in and closing the door behind them.

**A/N: Okay everyone! Before I post more, I need to know if anyone actually wants to read it! Read and Review plz! And as always, any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto, only Jesshika. Bloodyninja87 owns Saara and YourAngelOf Chaos owns Kerii.**

The next day all the rookies were gathered at hokage tower where they had agreed to meet Sasuke, Saara, Jesshika and Neji. Half an hour later they were still waiting with no signs of them anywhere.

"Where the hell are they?" huffed Kiba. They waited for a little while longer before Naruto became restless.

"I'm gonna go see if they are still home." he said as he started to walk away.  
"I'll come with you. The rest of you wait here." Kakashi said. He caught up to Naruto and they quickly headed towards the Uchiha compound. They entered through the gates and went straight to Sasuke' s house. Naruto knocked on the door and waited but no one came to the door. He knocked once more before looking at Kakashi and opening the door to go in. They went into the living room and stopped dead in their tracks. Sasuke and Neji were laying down with Saara and Jesshika lying on top of them and they had their arms wrapped around them protectively. Sasuke and Saara were sleeping on the couch with Neji and Jesshika sleeping on the love seat.

"Oh my god! What are they doing?" yelled Naruto. His yelling startled the four teens causing them to fall onto the floor.

"Oomph!" Jesshika and Saara said as Neji and Sasuke landed on top of them. They quickly got up off the girls and looked at Naruto.

"What the hell?" Neji and Sasuke yelled before reaching down to help the girls to their feet. Kakashi came forward to check on them.

"Are you two okay?" he asked. Before they could respond Jesshika and Saara quickly clasped their hands over their mouths and ran from the room.

"What's wrong with them?" asked Sasuke and Neji in confusion. Kakashi shook his head looking at the brunette and raven.

"It's called morning sickness." Kakashi stated.

"What's that?" asked Naruto.

"You mean to tell me that none of you know anything about pregnancy?" asked Kakashi. The three teens shook their heads.

"Not a thing." they admitted. Kakashi sighed.

"It means they are upstairs throwing up." he told them. Neji walked over to the couch next to Sasuke before they both slumped down onto it.

"How long does it last?" asked Sasuke as he ran a hand through his hair.

"It depends on the person, but I will warn you now. It is only called morning sickness. It can last all day." Kakashi warned. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other concerned.

"Is there nothing that will help?" asked Neji.

"That I do not know. Maybe you should see Tsunade about this." Kakashi mused. A sound was heard on the stairs a while later and they all looked to see Jesshika and Saara come stumbling down them. Sasuke and Neji jumped up and ran to them.

"Are you okay?" asked Sasuke.

"We're fine." they said weakly.

"Maybe you should sit down." suggested Kakashi. Sasuke and Neji led the girls to the couch so they could sit.

"Thank you." Saara said looking at Sasuke with a small smile. Sasuke smiled back at her warmly.

"No problem." he said.

"What are you doing here anyway?" asked Jesshika looking at Kakashi and Naruto.

"You were supposed to meet us an hour ago so we can help you move." said Kakashi.

"Kuso! We're sorry guys." Saara and Jesshika said, starting to cry.

"No no no no! Its okay stop crying." Naruto said starting to panic.

"Calm down Naruto. This is normal." Kakashi said. Neji and Sasuke quickly pulled the two crying kunoichi into their arms in a comforting embrace. After a few minutes they stopped crying, pulling back to wipe their tears.

"Sorry." Jesshika said quietly.

"Don't worry about it." Neji said.

"We had better get going. Everyone is waiting for us." Saara said.

"I agree." Kakashi said. Neji and Sasuke put their arms around the two girls and led them out of the house towards hokage tower. A few minutes later they came upon the rookies. As soon as they were seen they were surrounded by them.

"What took so long?" asked Sai.

"They got sick." Kakashi said simply. Ino and Sakura immediately went to them.

"Morning sickness?" asked Sakura.

"Looks like it." Kakashi replied.

"That's completely normal." Ino said.

"Is there anything that will help?" asked Neji.

"Yes before getting out of bed in the morning drink warm ginger tea and eat some crackers. It should help." Sakura informed them.

"Thanks." Saara and Jesshika said.

"If we're going to get you moved we'd better get started." Shikamaru spoke up. Everyone agreed and they all headed to Saara and Jesshika's homes. They thought it was best to start there since they lived next to each other. When they got there Genma and Izumo were waiting for them outside. As soon as they saw their sisters they walked up to them.

"There you are! Where have you been?" asked Genma.

"Home puking our guts out." stated Saara. After Saara said that Genma and Izumo had an odd expression on their faces.

"What's the matter, Gennie-tou-san?" asked Jesshika.

"It's...nothing. Never mind, lets get started huh?" said Genma.

"How are we going to do this? Do we all work on the same place or split up?" asked Tenten.

"Split up. Half help here the other half help Saara." Yamato stated.

"If we do it that way we'll be done sooner. We still have to help Neji move after." Kakashi said. The rookies split up into two groups. In Saara's group were Sasuke, Naruto, Choji, Hinata, Ino, Kerii, Shino, Izumo, Kotetsu, and Kakashi. In Jesshika's group were Neji, Kiba, Sakura, Shikamaru, Tenten, Sai, Lee, Genma, Raidou, and Yamato. The two groups went into the houses and quickly got to work packing things up and moving them to the compound. Five hours later they were completely done moving the girls. Sakura had instructed the girls not to try to move the boxes after they were packed but to just let the guys do it. When they were finished Saara and Jesshika brought out iced tea and sandwiches for everyone as they had all worked through lunch. They stayed standing next to Neji and Sasuke.

"Thank Kami that's done!" Saara said.

"All that's left is to get Neji-kun's stuff and unpack." Jesshika stated.

"It will not take long to get my things." Neji said a little coldly. Jesshika looked at him with a sad expression on her face before dropping her head down, a lone tear escaping. Saara saw it and reached over to squeeze her hand.

"It'll be alright." she whispered to her. Looking up Neji noticed the wetness on her face. He pulled her into his lap and held her close to him.

"I told you it's not your fault." he said quietly.

"I know but it doesn't make me feel any less awful about it." Jesshika retorted. He reached his hand up to cup her chin, bringing their foreheads together.

"I would have moved out sooner or later anyway. It had nothing to do with you." he assured the brunette in his lap.

"I just don't want you to hate me later if things don't work out." Jesshika said.

"I could never hate you any more than Sasuke could hate Saara. Everyone is looking so I'm going to kiss you, okay?" Neji said.

"Okay." Jesshika said so soft Neji almost didn't hear it. Slowly he leaned forward gently placing his lips on hers. After the initial shock wore off Jesshika began to respond by opening her mouth a little. Just as he licked her bottom lip Kakashi spoke up.

"Alright you two, wait till you get home for that. We still have stuff to do." he said with a smirk. Neji and Jesshika broke apart blushing like mad. Sasuke quirked a brow at the couple while Saara just shook her head.

"If everyone is ready let's get going." Genma stated with a slight twitch. They quickly headed towards the Hyuuga compound. The closer they got the more distant Neji became. Quietly they went into the house straight to Neji's room.

"You girls just sit on the bed for now." Neji told Saara and Jesshika.

"Okay, Neji-kun." Jesshika agreed before climbing onto his bed, Saara right beside her. They sat with their legs crossed leaning their backs against the window. After a few minutes they closed their eyes and fell asleep. They awoke fifteen minutes later to the sounds of people shouting. They looked around to see the only ones in the room with them were Neji, Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto. The others had left to bring the last of the stuff to the new place.

"Where is he?" someone yelled.

"No Father! You have to stop this!" someone else shouted. A minute later Neji's door flew open and in walked Hiashi.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he demanded.

"I just came to collect my things. I will be out of here soon." Neji replied icily. Jesshika grabbed the pillow off the bed and hugged it to her.

"Neji?" she said softly. Hiashi looked in the direction of her voice, noticing for the first time that she and Saara were there.

"Why did you bring...them here?" he asked turning back to Neji.

"We're here to help him move because your stupid ass disowned him!" Saara retorted. Hiashi turned his attention back to the girls.

"If it wasn't for that...that... slut over there this would have never happened!" Hiashi yelled while pointing at Jesshika. She threw her pillow to the side while unfolding her legs and slid off the bed.

"Slut? You're calling me a slut? How dare you...you..." Jesshika shouted but was cut off by Neji moving in front of her, preventing her from saying anything else. Saara got down off the bed to stand next to her, anger blazing in her eyes at the elder Hyuuga.

"She is the mother of my child. I will not have you speak to her that way." Neji said, his voice as cold as ice.

"I will speak to her and that slut friend of hers any way I wish!" Hiashi stated.

"I don't think so Uncle. Once I am out of here you will never see us again." Neji said hatefully.

"You have no say. As long as you are unwed I will take that child when it is born. It will be a proper Hyuuga." Hiashi told him.

"You can't do that!" Jesshika cried before bursting into tears.

"I can and I will!" Hiashi spat out.

"No! You can't have my baby!" Jesshika shouted before running past Neji and Hiashi out of the room. Saara rushed past them to go after her pausing at the door.

"How could you do that to her? You are a complete ass!" Saara stated before leaving the room crying. Neji crossed the room to stand just in front of his uncle. Without a word he reared back and punched Hiashi in the face.

"Don't ever speak to her that way again." Neji seethed before walking out of the room followed by Sasuke, Kiba and Naruto. Hinata ran to the doorway in time to see her father laying on the floor holding his nose. Shaking her head she turned around and walked away, leaving him behind.

Neji, Sasuke, Naruto and Kiba ran out of the compound through the village looking for the two girls. They found them a little while later walking towards Hokage tower.

"Saara! Jesshika! Wait up!" yelled Naruto. The girls stopped walking to turn around. Neji and Sasuke ran up to them as fast as they could followed by Naruto and Kiba.

"Why did you run away?" asked Neji as he tried to pull Jesshika into his arms. She yanked away violently.

"No! He can't! I won't let him do it!" Jesshika shouted, crying hysterically.

"Jesshika..." Neji said softly before pulling her into his arms once more. This time she made no move to fight back. Saara looked at Sasuke.

"How could he do that? We did nothing wrong! " she asked before beginning to cry as well. Sasuke pulled her into his arms and held her close.

"Shhh...I know. Neji and I won't let that happen." he said trying to calm the kunoichi. Naruto and Kiba watched their best friends, worry evident in their eyes.

"You won't let what happen?" a voice asked from behind. The six teens looked up to see Shizune and Tsunade standing there. As soon as Tsunade saw the tears she instantly went on alert.

"What is going on here?" she demanded. Saara and Jesshika said nothing as Sasuke and Neji looked on.

"I don't think this is the appropriate place to discuss this." Shizune said. Tsunade looked at her and nodded.

"Come with me." she commanded. She turned away and went back to her office, the six teens silently trailing behind her. Once inside Neji and Sasuke sat down, pulling the two girls onto their laps, Naruto and Kiba standing to either side of them. Tsunade sat on her desk in front of them looking each one in the eyes.

"Alright tell me what is going on around here." Tsunade said. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other before Neji spoke up.

"We were trying to move the last of my stuff when Uncle showed up. He started yelling and calling the girls names." Neji said.

"Figures. Hiashi has always been an ass." Tsunade mused.

"Hmph...that's what I told him." Saara muttered under her breath. Tsunade raised a brow at her.

"You called him an ass?" she asked in disbelief. Saara nodded.

"And I'll do it again if he even thinks of trying anything." she spat out angrily.

"Did he threaten you?" asked Shizune. Everyone nodded.

"What did he say?" asked Tsunade. Jesshika looked up at her.

"He...he said as long as we aren't married he's going to take the baby." she said. Neji held her tight against him as she laid her head back on his shoulder and continued to cry.

"He said WHAT?" shouted Tsunade. She abruptly stood up from her desk and began to head out the door.

"Mi'lady where are you going?" asked Shizune rushing to her side.

"I'm going to give Hiashi Hyuuga a piece of my mind!" Tsunade stated angrily. Shizune grabbed her by the arm and lowered her voice so the others couldn't hear.

"That'll only make it worse, besides they clearly need you here." Shizune said. Tsunade turned around to look at the teens.

"You're right. We need to figure out how to keep him from taking the child." she said as she began to pace back and forth by the window.

"Lady Tsunade, is there anything we can do to keep him from doing that?" asked Sasuke. Tsunade stopped pacing and began to chew on her fingernail while thinking. A few minutes later she looked over at the six teens who watched her expectantly.

"There...is one thing you could do but I don't know if you are willing to go that far..." Tsunade trailed off.

"What is it? I'll do anything it takes to keep them safe." Neji stated.

"You will just have to marry Jesshika." Tsunade said bluntly. Neji and Jesshika looked at each other in shock before turning back to Tsunade.

"Get...get married?" Jesshika stuttered out.

"Hai. If you and Neji are married before the child is born, Hiashi will have no claim on it." Tsunade explained.

"That's true but how soon would they need to be married?" asked Kiba.

"I can marry you in three days. The sooner it gets done the better. I will give you until then to decide." Tsunade said gently.

"Oh...okay." Jesshika said. Tsunade walked up to the girls and put her hands on their shoulders.

"Do not worry. I will not allow anything to happen to you. Now go home and get some rest." she said. The six teens bowed slightly before exiting the tower. Tsunade looked out the window.

"Hiashi Hyuuga...just what the hell are you thinking?" she asked.

Later that night Sasuke, Neji, Saara and Jesshika were sitting around Sasuke's table talking.

"This isn't how I wanted it to go." Jesshika said quietly.

"What do you mean?" asked Sasuke.

"I never pictured getting married like this." Jesshika said.

"How did you picture it?" asked Sasuke curiously.

"For as long as we can remember we always wanted to get married together." Saara explained.

"You know its not too late. You can back out if you want; I wouldn't blame you." Jesshika said looking at Neji.

"I told you I would stick by you no matter what and I mean it." Neji replied, gently taking Jesshika's hand into his own.

"You can still have your double wedding...if Saara is willing that is." Sasuke said looking from Jesshika to Saara.

"But why? No one is making demands or threatening you about it." Saara asked.

"I know but I decided to take responsibility for you and the baby so we might as well make it official." Sasuke explained.

"I'll wait until Jesshika makes her decision first." Saara said.

"Can you give us a few minutes alone to discuss it?" asked Jesshika. Neji and Sasuke stood up.

"Of course. We will be at your new house unpacking." Sasuke told her. With that Neji and Sasuke left the house, leaving the two kunoichi alone.

"What should I do? I'm so confused." Jesshika said.

"Well, do you like Neji?" Saara asked bluntly.

"What? Of course I like him! What kind of question is that?" asked Jesshika. Saara shook her head.

"No no. I mean do you like him like him?" she said.

"What are we? Still in the academy?" asked Jesshika with a smirk.

"You're avoiding the question." Saara remarked. Jesshika just stared at her best friend for a few minutes before finally giving in.

"Yes I do like Neji. A lot. I always have." she admitted.

"Then why not marry him? He seems to like you and is willing to take on anything for you and the baby." Saara said.

"I could say the same thing about Sasuke. Are you willing to marry him for both you and the baby's sakes?" Jesshika asked.

"If it was best for the baby and everyone involved then yes I would." Saara said.

"Okay then. I think I know my decision now." Jesshika stated after a few moments. She stood up from the table and went to the door.

"Where are you going?" asked Saara.

"To tell Neji my decision." Jesshika said simply. Saara hurried to her side and they both went across the street where Neji and Sasuke were busy unpacking. It had been a little over an hour since they left to unpack. As they walked in the door Jesshika yelled out to them.

"Oi Sasuke, Neji where are you?" she shouted. Footsteps could be heard clambering down the stairs and a few seconds later Neji and Sasuke appeared.

"Right here." Sasuke said.

"Ummm...I wanted to tell you that...I've made a decision finally." Jesshika told them.

"And?" asked Neji, holding his breath.

"As long as it is what you want to do, then I will marry you Neji." she said. Neji blew out the breath he had been holding and grabbed Jesshika up into his arms with a smile.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked her, setting her back onto her feet. Jesshika nodded.

"Hai it is what's best for the...errr...our baby." Jesshika said. Sasuke looked over at Saara.

"What about you? What's your answer?" he asked. Neji and Jesshika looked at her and waited. It was a few minutes before Saara sighed and nodded.

"Yes I will marry you too." she agreed.

"Alright!" Sasuke yelled before pulling Saara into a tight embrace.

"So we are all in agreement that in three days we will be getting married?" asked Neji.

"Hai we are!" Sasuke, Saara and Jesshika confirmed.

"Then I suggest we go to bed and tell Tsunade first thing in the morning." Neji stated. Saara and Jesshika looked at each other.

"Ugh...not first thing, okay?" they asked looking a little green. Neji and Sasuke laughed a little.

"Okay how about when you are ready?" suggested Sasuke.

"That works." Jesshika said with a yawn.

"Why don't we go home? You need some sleep." Neji said.

"Alright. Goodnight, Saara-chan, Sasuke-kun." Jesshika said as Neji led her out of the Uchiha's house to their own. Neji gave a small wave as he crossed the street and went into his new home with his soon to be bride, closing the door behind them. Sasuke turned to Saara.

"Maybe we should go to bed too. It's getting late and you need your rest." Sasuke said. Saara simply nodded and allowed him to lead her upstairs to her own bed. Even though they were living together they slept in separate rooms, explaining to everyone that it was for Genma and Izumo's sakes when they visited.

The next morning after the girls were brought ginger tea and crackers and they began to feel better they went to Hokage Tower with Sasuke and Neji to tell Tsunade what they decided. As soon as they came upon the office Shizune let them in immediately.

"Have you come to a decision then?" Tsunade asked upon seeing them.

"Hai, we have. We'll all be getting married two days from now." Neji said.

"We?" asked Tsunade. Sasuke cleared his throat.

"I….uh….asked Saara to marry me so I could take better care of her and the baby." Sasuke explained. Tsunade looked over at Saara.

"Are you sure this is what you want to do?" she asked. Saara looked at Sasuke with a smile before answering.

"Yes, very much." she said. Tsunade looked at the two couples for a moment before smiling.

"Good, you will be wed in two day's time at exactly one o'clock." Tsunade told them.

"Lady Tsunade what do we do now?" asked Jesshika.

"What do you mean?" asked Tsunade.

"I mean is there anything we are supposed to do or have before we get married?" Jesshika clarified.

"You will both need two witnesses to stand with you. One each for the brides and one each for the grooms." explained Tsunade.

"Does it have to be anybody in particular?" asked Sasuke. Tsunade shook her head.

"No its just who you want to be with you as you get married." she said.

"Anything else?" asked Saara.

"You will need to buy rings to exchange at the ceremony." Shizune said.

"Rings and witnesses. That's it, right?" asked Sasuke.

"Yes, that's all. But I do suggest you inform their brothers as soon as possible." Tsunade stated. Sasuke and Neji both gulped and tightened their hold on Saara and Jesshika.

"How...how soon should we tell them?" asked Neji.

"Now is as good a time as any." Tsunade said. Jesshika and Saara stood up off their laps.

"We'd better go get this over with." Jesshika said softly. Sasuke and Neji simply nodded standing up before they all turned to bow to Tsunade.

"Good luck." Tsunade said before they walked out the door. The four of them left the tower and began to walk back through the village towards Genma and Izumo's homes.

"Why don't you girls go relax somewhere and Neji and I will talk to your brothers first?" suggested Sasuke as they walked.

"Are you sure?" asked Saara.

"I think it would be best." Neji agreed.

"Where should we go?" asked Jesshika.

"You haven't really eaten yet this morning so why don't you go to Ichiraku's for some ramen?" Sasuke said. He and Neji led the girls to Ichiraku's where they found Ino, Choji, Sakura and Lee.

"Hey guys. How are you feeling?" asked Sakura as soon as she saw them.

"We're fine. That ginger tea really helped." Saara replied.

"Can you guys keep an eye on these two for a little bit? We have something we must attend to." asked Neji.

"Sure no problem." said Choji after he swallowed a bite of ramen.

"Thank you. Here get whatever you want." Sasuke said as he and Neji took some money out of their wallets and held it out to the girls.

"Our treat." Neji said when the girls just stared at the money. Finally they accepted it with a smile.

"Thank you." Saara and Jesshika said. They leaned forward kissing Neji and Sasuke on the lips.

"We'll come for you after so stay here." Sasuke instructed.

"We will." Jesshika replied. With that Neji and Sasuke left the two kunoichi to go face Genma and Izumo. They found them a little while later just coming out of hokage tower.

"Genma-sensei, Izumo-sensei!" Sasuke yelled to them. They turned to see who was speaking to them.

"What do you two want?" asked Izumo. Neji and Sasuke exchanged glances before turning back to the older ninjas.

"We need to discuss something important with you." Neji said, his voice a little shaky.

"What is it?" asked Genma skeptically.

"Can we go somewhere more private?" asked Sasuke. Izumo and Genma looked at each other before turning back to the teens in front of them.

"My house is just down here. Lets go." Izumo said with a sigh. Nodding Neji and Sasuke followed them back to Izumo's house silently. Izumo led them into the kitchen once they reached his house. Neji and Sasuke sat next to each other on one side of the table while Genma and Izumo sat opposite them. Saying nothing they just stared at the two young ninja for a few minutes, causing the two young ninja to squirm nervously. Finally Izumo spoke up.

"What did you want to discuss?" he asked.

"My uncle is threatening to take our baby away from us when it is born as long as we aren't married." Neji began to explain.

"That's bullshit! No one is taking my sister's baby away from her!" Genma yelled as he slammed a fist onto the table.

"I agree, that's why I want to marry her; with your permission of course." Neji said. Izumo turned his attention to Sasuke. He gulped before meeting the older man's eyes.

"I would like your permission to marry Saara. I want to be able to take care of her and the baby better." he said. Izumo and Genma exchanged glances before looking back at them.

"You want us to allow you to marry our sisters?" asked Izumo.

"Yes." replied Neji. Genma and Izumo jumped up from the table.

"Denied!" they shouted in unison, causing Neji and Sasuke to fall out of their chairs. Genma and Izumo sweatdropped before busting out laughing and going around the table to pull them to their feet.

"Just kidding." they laughed. Neji and Sasuke stared at them in confusion for a minute.

"So you will allow us to marry them?" asked Sasuke warily.

"You have our permission to marry them." said Genma. Neji and Sasuke let loose the breath they had been holding.

"Thank you." said Neji.

"Then we must tell you that Tsunade will be marrying us in two days, as long as we have your permission." Sasuke said.

"Two days?" yelped Izumo. The teens nodded.

"She thought it was best to keep my uncle from trying anything." Neji said.

"I agree." said Genma. Izumo looked at the clock before looking back at them.

"We have to get back to work. I suggest you go speak with our sisters now." he said. They left Izumo's home going their separate ways, Izumo and Genma back to work and Neji and Sasuke going back towards Ichiraku's.

**A/N: Okay everyone! Before I post more, I need to know if anyone actually wants to read it! Read and Review plz! And as always, any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I do NOT own Naruto, only Jesshika. Bloodyninja87 owns Saara and YourAngelOf Chaos owns Kerii.**

"Do you think we should get them their rings now?" asked Sasuke.

"Might as well. We have to make it official." Neji stated. They found a jeweler's shop and went inside to pick out rings for their soon to be brides. They wandered around looking at the various rings before growling in frustration. Sasuke looked towards the window to see Asuma and Kurenai walking by.

"I have an idea. Wait here." he said to Neji before darting out the door.

"Asuma-sensei!" he shouted, gaining the older man's attention.

"Sasuke?" Asuma said turning around. He and Kurenai walked back towards the raven.

"Asuma we...umm... need some help." Sasuke said.

"What do you need help with?" asked Kurenai.

"Picking out rings." Sasuke said in almost a whisper.

"What?" asked Asuma.

"Picking out rings." Sasuke said a little louder.

"Sasuke we can't hear you." Kurenai stated. Sasuke growled before grabbing Asuma by the arm and pulling him towards the jeweler's.

"Just come with me." he said. Kurenai stared dumbfounded for a moment before following after the two. Sasuke released him as soon as they were inside.

"Neji I got some help." he said. Asuma and Kurenai stared at the two in confusion.

"What is going on?" asked Asuma.

"We are getting married to Saara and Jesshika in two days." Neji told them.

"You've been through this before. We need help picking out rings." Sasuke said. Kurenai smiled at them.

"Congratulations. Now lets see what they have." she said. Kurenai and Asuma spent an hour with them looking at the different rings. Finally they picked out the ones they wanted and went to pay for them. Once they were finished Sasuke and Neji put the rings into their pockets before turning to Asuma and Kurenai.

"Thank you for your help." Neji said.

"No problem." Asuma replied. With a simple wave Neji and Sasuke walked away to go back to Ichiraku's where the girls were waiting for them. Steeling their resolve they entered the shop and tapped the girls on their shoulders.

"You're back already?" Jesshika said.

"How did it go?" asked Saara. Saying nothing Neji and Sasuke bent down on one knee in front of them, pulling out the ring boxes and opening them.

"Will you marry me?" they asked. The girls launched themselves at the guys knocking them to the ground.

"Yes yes yes!" they cried. After a few moments Choji and Lee helped the girls up off of the guys. When Neji and Sasuke got to their feet they quickly placed the rings onto their fingers. Ino and Sakura squealed as the two couples kissed in front of them.

"Oh what a lovely display of the power of youth!" Lee shouted as tears began to flow down his face. Choji smiled and clapped the guys on the back.

"Congratulations! You'll make beautiful brides." he said as he turned to the girls. Saara and Jesshika threw their arms around him happily.

"Thanks Choji." they said. He gave them a gentle hug before releasing them.

"Any idea when you will be tying the knot?" he asked.

"Two days." Saara replied.

"Two days. Wow that's...soon." Lee said.

"What time is the ceremony?" asked Ino.

"Two days from now at one o'clock." Sasuke told them.

"It's just a simple one. Nothing fancy at all." Jesshika said.

"We have to get going. I still have to inform Kakashi about this." Sasuke said.

"We must be going as well." Neji stated. The four teens nodded and waved goodbye as Neji and Sasuke wrapped their arms around the girls and led them away. Ino and Sakura gave each other knowing looks before quickly paying for their food and darting out of the ramen stand, with Lee and Choji behind them.

Neji, Sasuke, Jesshika and Saara headed off towards the jounin lounge knowing that was where they could find Kakashi when he wasn't on missions or training.

"How do you think Kakashi is going to take this?" asked Saara as she walked hand in hand with Sasuke.

"I am not sure but I don't imagine he will be against it." Sasuke mused. It did not take them long to reach the jounin lounge. They hesitated only for a moment before walking in and searching for Kakashi. As they looked around they ended up running into Ibiki.

"What are you four doing in here?" Ibiki demanded.

"We're looking for Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke replied.

"He's in the last room down the hall with the others." Ibiki told them before walking away. They went down the hall to the room Ibiki had indicated and walked in, not bothering to knock. The people in the room looked up as they entered. Kakashi, Yamato and Gai were looking at them noticing that Jesshika and Saara looked nervous.

"Is something wrong?" Yamato asked upon seeing their faces.

"No sensei, nothing is wrong." Jesshika stated.

"What are you doing here then?" asked Gai.

"We came to see Kakashi-sensei." Sasuke stated.

"Me? What did you need to see me for?" Kakashi asked. Sasuke and Neji stepped forward taking Saara and Jesshika by the hand and pulling them up to stand with them. Kakashi exchanged glances with Gai and Yamato.

"I...we came to tell you that in two days we will be getting married." Sasuke said.

"Such wonderful news! Let the power of youth explode!" Gai exclaimed. Kakashi stared at him for a moment.

"I think it already did otherwise they wouldn't be in this situation." he muttered. Yamato looked at him in shock before smacking him upside the head.

"Behave yourself!" he hissed. The four teens looked at them curiously while Kakashi turned bright red.

"Care to explain why so soon?" Kakashi asked turning serious.

"We have to, for Jessie-chan's sake..." Saara whispered looking away. Yamato turned to Jesshika.

"Are you in trouble?" he wanted to know. Jesshika looked at Neji who pulled her close wrapping an arm around her.

"If we don't Hyuuga-san said he will take our baby." Jesshika explained. Kakashi, Yamato and Gai looked at the couple in shock.

"But...why would he do that?" asked Yamato.

"So the child will be raised a proper Hyuuga, not a child born out of wedlock." Neji stated.

"What does that mean, exactly?" asked Gai. Neji turned to look at his sensei.

"It means once he gets our child we will never be able to have contact with him or her." Neji explained.

"Wait, does Tsunade know this?" asked Kakashi.

"She is the one that told us if we got married he couldn't do anything." Jesshika said.

"I understand the reason you two are getting married, but what about you Sasuke?" asked Yamato.

"I love Saara and I want to make us a family." Sasuke said.

"Well then congratulations you four. I'm really proud of you Sasuke." Kakashi stated clapping the younger ninja on the back. Suddenly Saara and Jesshika let out a yawn, both moving to cover it up. It was no use as all eyes turned to them.

"Maybe you should take them home." Yamato suggested.

"We're fine." Saara stated, letting out another yawn while Jesshika followed suit.

"No he's right. You need to get some rest." Sasuke said.

"But..." Jesshika started before getting cut off by Kakashi.

"No buts. You both need to get as much rest as possible right now. Especially with everything that has happened in the last few days." he told them. Neji turned to Jesshika.

"No more arguing. Lets go home." he said.

"Alright." Saara and Jesshika finally relented.

"Take care of them and we'll see you later." Kakashi said as the four teens turned to leave.

"We will." Sasuke and Neji assured them as they led the two girls out of the room and back to their homes.

A few hours later Kakashi and Yamato were walking through the village heading towards the Uchiha compound.

"Exactly how the hell did we get talked into doing this?" grumbled Kakashi.

"I have no idea." Yamato replied with a sigh. When they finally made it to the compound they walked in and went to Sasuke's first. Kakashi didn't bother to knock on the door and just went in, Yamato trailing behind him.

"Take that you ass!" they heard Sasuke yell.

"Dammit get up already!" Neji was heard growling. Yamato and Kakashi looked at each other confused before heading into the living room. They found Sasuke and Neji sitting on the floor in front of the tv playing a video game.

"Haha you lost again Hyuuga!" Sasuke laughed. Neji growled.

"That is only because I have never played Mortal Kombat Armageddon before, Uchiha!" he said.

"Ahem.." Kakashi cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the two gamers. They looked at Kakashi and Yamato with their famous Uchiha and Hyuuga death glares.

"Give it up. That won't work I'm used to it." Kakashi stated.

"Won't work on me either. I have to deal with three kunoichi on a daily basis." Yamato added.

"What are you doing here?" asked Sasuke, dropping his glare with a sigh.

"We were asked to come get you and the girls." Yamato said looking around.

"Where are the girls anyway?" asked Kakashi looking around also.

"They fell asleep on the couch so we moved them upstairs to the bedrooms so we didn't disturb them." Neji explained.

"What did you need us for?" asked Sasuke, getting up off the floor followed by Neji. Neji put the Wii controllers away as Sasuke turned the system off.

"There is a mandatory meeting for all of the rookies about the pregnancies and what to expect from the girls." Kakashi told them.

"Alright we'll go wake the girls. Yamato-sensei can you make some ginger tea?" asked Neji.

"No problem." Yamato said. He turned to go into the kitchen with Kakashi leading the way. Sasuke and Neji headed up the stairs to the bedrooms to wake the girls. Neji went to one room while Sasuke went to the master bedroom where Saara was. He slowly opened the door and peered in. Seeing that she was still asleep, he walked quietly into the room so as not to startle her. She was laying on her side with the blanket pulled up around her shoulders. Sasuke couldn't help but think how beautiful she was and it brought a genuine smile to his face as he walked closer to the bed.

"Saara? Saara-chan, come on it's time to get up." Sasuke said softly. He leaned in closer to her shaking her shoulder gently. As soon as she was touched, Saara's eyes flew open and she looked into dark eyes. She let out a loud scream before punching him in the face knocking him back. She scrambled away from him as far back as she could against the wall, shaking in fear. Sasuke hands flew to his nose as he could feel blood starting to trickle out. Neji was in the room Jesshika was currently sleeping in. As he approached her he couldn't help the smile that was tugging at his lips. His heart leaped at the sight of her though he couldn't begin to understand why. As he stood next to her bed he leaned down to touch her but before he could her eyes fluttered open and she stared up into his white eyes. Not realizing who it was she let out a scream as she kicked her leg out at him, hitting him in the stomach causing him to double over.

"Oomph!" Neji said as her foot connected. She kicked the rest of the covers off leaping off the bed and backing away until her back hit the wall. Her eyes were wild and she was shaking uncontrollably.

Downstairs Yamato and Kakashi were busy preparing the ginger tea and crackers when they heard two bloodcurdling screams. They raced upstairs each going into a room. Yamato went in with Neji and Jesshika while Kakashi ran past and went in where Sasuke was with Saara.

"What the hell is going on?" Yamato yelled as he took in the sight before him. Neji was sitting on the bed against the headboard cradling Jesshika to his chest while she continued to shake and cry. In the other room Kakashi was met by the same sight. Sasuke was holding Saara on his lap against the wall; she was also crying and shaking.

"I really don't know. I went to wake her up and her eyes suddenly flew open; she screamed and kicked me." Neji explained. Knowing how Jesshika and Saara don't like to be separated very long, especially when they are upset Yamato looked at Neji.

"Why don't you bring her into the other room with Saara? She'd be better there." he suggested. Neji nodded and stood up, pulling Jesshika to him. He bent down and lifted her up bridal style. Jesshika immediately wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her head on his shoulder. Once she was settled, Neji left the room behind Yamato and quickly entered Sasuke's room. As soon as they entered Sasuke slid himself down so Neji could sit on the bed next to him and Saara. Both teens looked concerned as their soon to be brides continued to shake and remain silent.

"Sasuke what happened in here?" Yamato asked looking at the raven.

"I went to wake her up by shaking her shoulder and when I did she screamed and punched me." Sasuke replied simply. Saara and Jesshika looked at the two sensei while wiping their eyes.

"They...startled us, that's all." they said in unison. Kakashi looked at Yamato eyebrow raised before turning back to the girls.

"You sure that's all it was?" he asked skeptically.

"Hai that's exactly what it was." Saara said as she and Jesshika nodded enthusiastically. Yamato noticed that both had since quit shaking while Sasuke and Neji held them.

"Okay if you're sure." he said unconvinced.

"Lets talk in the hall, shall we guys?" Kakashi said. It was more an order than a request. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other before sliding out from under the girls and getting up off the bed. Just as they stood up Jesshika and Saara latched onto the back of their shirts, laying their heads on their backs.

"Don't...don't leave us." they said quietly. Neji and Sasuke slowly turned around to face them as the girls released them. They looked down into almost identical chocolate brown eyes, both were wide and a little afraid. Sasuke and Neji leaned down slowly and kissed them on the cheek, so as not to startle them again.

"Don't worry we'll be right back. Promise." Sasuke said softly.

"We'll just be outside in the hall." assured Neji.

"O...okay." Jesshika said hesitantly. Neji reached his hand up to caress her face gently and gave her a small smile. She smiled back and he turned to walk away. Sasuke was whispering to Saara so the others couldn't hear. When he was finished, Saara was also smiling and with a slight nod Sasuke left the room as well pulling the door shut behind him.

"Care to explain what the hell that was all about?" asked Kakashi.

"We already told you we startled them." Sasuke replied.

"Are you sure that's all it was? That was a little loud for just being startled." Yamato said disbelievingly.

"If it's something more than that they haven't told us anything." Neji stated. Kakashi and Yamato still didn't look convinced but before they could say anything, Jesshika and Saara called out to Neji and Sasuke. Looking once at the closed door then back to the older ninjas, they turned and went into the room. A moment later Yamato and Kakashi followed them in.

"What is it?" asked Sasuke in concern, even though his face didn't quite show it.

"We're hungry, Sasuke-kun." Saara replied. All four men let out a sigh of relief.

"You can eat at the bbq restaurant. Tsunade has called a meeting of all the rookies so lets go." Kakashi told them. Saara and Jesshika stood up slowly, being helped by Neji and Sasuke.

"I'm really hungry, Neji-kun." Jesshika said. Just then her stomach let out a growl and she blushed, turning away. Saara started to laugh until her stomach growled as well. Yamato smiled.

"We had better get you ladies some food." he laughed. The girls turned even brighter red before they were led downstairs and out of the house. They walked through the village towards the restaurant with Kakashi and Yamato. Just before they got there, Sakura, Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Naruto, Kiba, Lee and Shikamaru met them at the door. Sakura and Ino grabbed Saara while Hinata and Tenten grabbed Jesshika.

"Come with us please." Sakura said, pulling the girls towards her house.

"Where are you going with them?" asked Sasuke stepping forward. Naruto and Kiba latched onto him while Lee and Shikamaru took ahold of Neji.

"Never mind where they are going. You guys are coming with us." Naruto said with his trademark goofy grin. They led Neji and Sasuke away from the restaurant back towards Choji's house where he was waiting for them.

"Have fun guys!" Kakashi said with a wave. Sasuke and Neji looked back at him and Yamato with identical death glares. They could hear both of the older ninjas chuckling as they were led away, struggling to get free. At Sakura's house, she led the girls upstairs to her room and sat them down on the bed.

"Undress and into the shower please." commanded Sakura. Saara and Jesshika just stared at her blankly not comprehending what she wanted. After a few minutes, Sakura, Ino, Tenten and Hinata pulled the girls to their feet and began to undress them. Snapping out of it, Saara and Jesshika pulled away.

"We can undress ourselves, thank you very much." Saara muttered.

"Get to it then. We have a lot to do." Tenten retorted. Saara went into the bathroom and took her shower first. After ten minutes she was back out wearing only a towel and Jesshika took her turn. Soon she rejoined them wearing only a towel as well.

"Where's our clothes?" she asked looking around.

"You'll get them back later. Right now we have something else in mind." Ino said with a smile. Saara and Jesshika looked at each other and gulped before turning back in time to see the four girls descending on them with makeup, hairbrushes, clothes and shoes. Meanwhile with the guys, Sasuke and Neji had just finished taking their turns in the shower and were clad in only towels in Choji's room. They too noticed their clothes were missing.

"Will you just tell us what the hell is going on around here?" Sasuke asked yet again.

"Just relax and put these on, dudes." Kiba stated as he handed a shirt to both Neji and Sasuke. They kept having them try on different outfits until all four were satisfied by how they looked. When they were finished they were led back to the restaurant where Kakashi and Yamato were waiting for them. They led them towards the back of the restaurant where the big banquet hall was located.

"Why did we have to dress up like this?" asked Neji. Yamato just shook his head as the other four disappeared into a side room. They waited outside of the hall until Sakura and Ino showed up.

"We're ready, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura said. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Ready for what?" they said in unison. Suddenly another door opened and out came Tenten and Hinata, followed by Saara and Jesshika. Neji and Sasuke stared wide eyed at them. Jesshika was wearing a pair of light jeans with a black studded belt and a black and white pinstriped corset top over a white tanktop. It ended just above her belly button showing off her crescent moon tattoo. Over it she wore a chest length, short sleeved black jacket that was left unbuttoned. On her feet she wore black sneakers with red hearts on them. Saara was wearing similar jeans. She had on a loose green tanktop that was tight around the chest area then flared out. On her feet she wore green hightop converse sneakers.

"You look...amazing." Neji said as he took in Jesshika's appearance.

"You do, too, Saara-chan." Sasuke said with a smile.

"Thanks." Jesshika said with a small blush.

"You both look great too." Saara added. Sasuke was wearing a pair of tight fitting dark jeans and a black shirt with a silver dragon on the front wrapping around to the back. On his wrist he had a black sweat band and on his feet were navy green converse with red stars on each side. Neji had on a black and white pinstriped quarter-sleeve shirt with a dark gray vest over it and a pair of black jeans and a white studded belt. On his feet he had on black sneakers. Neji and Sasuke walked up to Saara and Jesshika, putting their arms around them.

"Stay right there!" Ino cried before darting back into the room. She came back a few minutes later camera in hand. Neji and Sasuke looked at each other and sighed.

"Smile, dammit!" Sakura commanded. Instantly four smiles appeared and Ino snapped the picture.

"Got it!" she said happily.

"Are we ready to go in?" asked Yamato.

"What was the point of all of..." Sasuke trailed off as Kakashi and Yamato opened the double doors in front of them, revealing a large room and all of their friends were gathered waiting for them.

"SURPRISE!" they yelled together. The couples stood in shock at the sight before them. The restaurant was decorated with blue and silver streamers everywhere. They were wrapped around the support beams and table legs. In the middle of the room a huge 'CONGRATULATIONS' banner hung down from the ceiling. A long party table with five grills on it was set for all of them. The grills were already going just waiting to be used. Everyone they knew was there. All the rookies along with their sensei as well as Tsunade, Shizune, and both of their brothers as well as their boyfriends.

"Wow, this is amazing!" Saara squealed as she took it all in. Jesshika nodded her agreement. The girls rushed over to glomp Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten in a group hug.

"This is the greatest!" Jesshika expressed happily. Sakura smiled warmly at them.

"I'm glad you like it!" she told them. "We wanted to do something for you since the wedding is going to be coming up. Sorry we couldn't plan something better though."

"Nonsense it's perfect!" Saara assured. Neji and Sasuke both nodded their agreement before they were all hauled over to the large table.

The food was brought out shortly and they started to BBQ it as they chatted lightly about the wedding and babies. Once the food was done, everyone started eating until Tsunade stood up.

"Oi! Settle down it's time for a toast!" she yelled. Everyone immediately went quiet and all attention was on the hokage standing near the front of the room. Tsunade raised her glass, and the guests followed suit.

"Through the storms of life, may your love for one another be steadfast and strong. Wishing you joy and happiness. Congratulations!" Tsunade said. The happy couples nodded their thanks to the hokage. Genma and Raidou stood up next and raised their glasses; everyone else following again.

" Wishing the four of you a world of happiness and joy on this wonderful day. Congratulations on your engagements, we are so delighted for you!" Genma stated. Genma and Raidou sat back down to allow Izumo and Kotetsu to deliver their toast.

" Just a quick note to say how happy we are for you. Wishing you a lifetime of joy, love, and happiness. Congratulations!" Izumo said simply raising his glass to the couples. After they sat back down, Gai stood up and raised his glass.

"Days will come and go but your love should forever grow. Let the power of youth guide you. Congratulations!" Gai said raising his glass in the air before snatching one away from Lee. While Gai was busy with Lee, Kakashi stood up and raised his glass.

"Wishing you all the happily ever after you so very much deserve. Congratulations and best wishes!" Kakashi said, quickly removing his mask and taking a drink before anyone noticed.

"Congratulations!" yelled everyone in the room as they all drank to the toasts.

**A/N: Okay everyone! Before I post more, I need to know if anyone actually wants to read it! Read and Review plz! And as always, any flames will be used to make my s'mores!**


End file.
